1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water mixing devices and more particularly pertains to a new water mixing device for mixing hot and cold water so that it dispenses from a shower or other spout in a more uniform manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water mixing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,456 describes a single lever mixing faucet. Another type of water mixing device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,246 having an electronic valve assembly for selectively mixing hot and cold water.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that better mixes water so that the temperature is uniform across the stream of water as it exits a spout.